paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Youth voice
Youth voice refers to the distinct ideas, opinions, attitudes, knowledge, and actions of young people as a collective body. Background The term youth voice often groups together a diversity of perspectives and experiences, regardless of backgrounds, identities, and cultural differences. It is frequently associated with the successful application of a variety of youth development activities, including service learningGarvey, J., McIntyre-Craig, C., & Myers, C. (2000). "Youth voice: The essential element of service-learning," In C. Myers and M. Bellener (Eds.) Embedding service-learning into teacher education: Issue briefs. Indianapolis, IN: The Center for Youth as Resources., youth researchKirshner, B., O'Donoghue, J., & McLaughlin, M. (2005) "Youth-adult research collaborations: Bringing youth voice to the research process," In J. L. Mahoney & R. W. Larson (Eds.) Organized activities as contexts of development: Extracurricular activities, after-school and community programs. (pp. 131-156): Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Publishers., and leadership trainingBruce, J., Nicola, S. & Menke, T. (2006) "Listening to the Youth Voice in Planning Leadership Development Programs," Journal of Extension. 44''6. December 2006.. Additional research has shown that engaging youth voice is an essential element of effective organizational development among community and youth-serving organizations.Zeldin, S. (2004) "Youth as Agents of Adult and Community Development: Mapping the Processes and Outcomes of Youth Engaged in Organizational Governance ," ''Applied Development Science. 8(2), pp 75-90. Applications Many youth organizations and community activities cite youth voice as an important factor to their successful operations.Fletcher, A. (2006) Washington Youth Voice Handbook Olympia, WA: CommonAction(2006) Examples of these include: *Youth serviceTackett, W. (2005) "A new perspective: an evaluation of youth by youth," Reclaiming Children and Youth. 14(1). pp 5-13. *Community youth developmentCampbell, S. (1996) Youth Issues, Youth Voices: A guide for engaging youth and adults in public dialogue and problem-solving. Washington, DC: Study Circles Resource Center. Driskell, D. (2002) Creating Better Cities with Children and Youth: A Manual for Participation. Earthscan. *Youth activismBoudin, K., et al. (2005) Letters from Young Activists: Today's Rebels Speak Out. Nation Books. *Peer educationMandel, L. (2005) "Youth voices as change agents: moving beyond the medical model in school-based health center practice," Journal of School Health. 75(7) pp 239-243. *Youth-led media *Youth leadershipGillen, D., Johnson, M., & Sinykin, J. (2006) Giving Voice to the Leader Within; Practical Ideas and Actions for Parents and Adults Who Work with Young People. Syren Book Company. *SchoolsFletcher, A. (2005) Stories of meaningful student involvement. Bothell, WA: HumanLinks Foundation. Movement A broad international movement exists to promote youth voice, born from earlier youth service and youth rights movements.Fletcher, A. (2004) "The Youth Voice Movement: A New Vision for the Future, or a Lost Dream of the Past?" The Generator, Spring 2004. The United Nations Convention on the Rights of the Child was the first international mechanism to stipulate the systemic engagement of youth voice. Specific aims are stated in Articles 5 and 12 that clearly acknowledge the youth have a voice, that youth voice is constantly changing, and that all areas of our society are morally responsible for engaging youth voice. Annual events which center on youth voice include Global Youth Service Day and the National Service Learning Conference. Criticism Ephebiphobia and adultism have been identified as the factors preventing widespread recognition of youth voice throughout communitiesFelix, A. (2003) Making Youth Voice a Community Principle Youth Service Journal, October 2003, Youth Service America.. Additionally, it is commonly acknowledged that "little quantitative research has been conducted regarding the issue of youth voice"Ellis, J., & Caldwell, L. L. (2001). "Increasing youth voice through participation in a recreation-based teen center". College Park, PA: Author., while the qualitative research on youth voice is often seen as minimally effective, as well, due to a limited scope focused on youth participation in decision-making and opinion-sharing. Beilenson, J. (1993). "Looking for young people, listening for youth voice." Social Policy, 24''1, pp 8–13. Jones, K. & Perkins, D. (2005) "Determining the Quality of Youth-Adult Relationships Within Community-Based Youth Programs", ''Journal of Extension. 43(5). Youth voice also faces criticism from the youth rights movement that it does not go far enough, or that it is using youth. Critics claim that youth voice advocates only advance a shallow analysis of ageism and propose solutions that do not go far enough to give youth any substantive power in society. Coupled with youth service this can lead to young people being pressured to help fix adult problems without ever addressing the problems youth face. Koroknay-Palicz, Alex. "A Critique of the Youth Service Movement". entry. One and Four. 14 Feb 2006. 4 Feb 2007. References